User talk:Dogman15
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the MandoPony page. If you haven't done so already, please take a look at this short summary of what this wiki is all about and how you can contribute to it. A longer version that goes into some more detail on the "dos" and "don'ts" is also available (there aren't many "don'ts", so no worries!). The and pages will help you stay updated on the latest edits, blog entries and forum posts. Need help? Feel free to contact me or another administrator if you're having any problems. On talk pages, it is helpful to after your message. Thanks again, and have fun editing! -- Tulipclaymore (Talk) 04:20, July 19, 2012 Voice section for infoboxes I'm going to give you a chance to explain to me why a Voice section is a good idea for the character infoboxes. Currently I find it to be a bad idea since, the FiM Wiki already covers official voices, but maybe you can change my mind. -- Abcron (talk) 17:31, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :Perhaps we can use that field to list some of the more common fan voice actors for characters. The reason I wanted it on Bon Bon's page was so that I could provide a reference to her possible voice where such an insertion wouldn't work on the FiM wiki. I still need to double-check whether I've asked Tabitha if she voiced Bon Bon in any of her other appearances. Dogman15 (talk) 18:16, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Fan voice actors can be credited on respective Video articles. Also, speculation is generally not allowed on this wiki. If Tabitha does tell you that she voiced Bon Bon during Lesson Zero, you could add that information to the FiM Wiki article for Sweetie Drops along with a citation. -- Abcron (talk) 19:29, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Actually, a "common fan voices" field on wouldn't be such a bad idea, although at some point down the line, I think we'd have to hold a discussion to determine what constitutes "common" (but at the very least, I think Bree Faith, Kira Buckland, Erica Sanchez (or was it Mendez? I'm having a tough time remembering), and BaldDumboRat could be added to Pinkie Pie's, Twilight Sparkle's, Rainbow Dash's, and Derpy Hooves's infoboxes, respectively, at the very least). -- This is Jonny Manz, 00:12, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::I agree! Dogman15 (talk) 00:16, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::I don't see how you're going to determine who is a common or not common VA for a pony. The only thing we've ever run through a popularity test on this wiki is OC's for obvious reasons. Wouldn't it be much easier to put ponies voiced on a VA's page? If you guys insist on doing this, then make sure to incorporate some prose detailing what videos said VA's participate in. Else, it's just another ambiguous list on an infobox. -- Abcron (talk) 03:54, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I had a new thought: make a "fan voices" section on the infobox, then make a "Voice actors/actresses" section on the page, with a link to each video/series the person has voiced the character (using to create anchors to the voice actors without having to create new sections and blowing the TOC up to ridiculous proportions, or else have each one in a new section, and use to keep that from happening). -- This is Jonny Manz, 21:19, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Sounds good to me, but you're probably more savvy with wikicode than I am. Dogman15 (talk) 21:20, April 29, 2013 (UTC)